Tooku ni Ite Mo
by Fumyrain
Summary: Karena di tempat yang jauh pun, langit akan terus membentang...
1. Tooku ni Ite Mo

**SPECIAL EVENT KOMUNITAS ANIME**

Title: Tooku ni Ite Mo (Ditempat yang Jauh pun)

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

Chara: Karin, Kazune

 **WARNING**!

Gaje, OON, Typo(s), Fanfic unyu buatan Author, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan) sempurna, dll. Waspadalah~waspadalah~

* * *

Musim Semi, musim yang identik dengan mekarnya kelopak bunga Sakura di Jepang. Musim Semi di Tokyo tahun ini ternyata tidak sedingin musim Semi tahun lalu. Walaupun sikap orang 'itu' tetap saja dingin seperti biasa.

Orang yang sudah sejak lama Karin kagumi, Kazune Kujyou. Kazune adalah orang yang pintar, tidak heran bahwa tahun ini Kazune mendapat peringkat ke-3 UN. Ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, Karin berinisiatif menyatakan "selamat" pada Kazune, namun Karin merasa gengsi. Apa lagi, ketika Karin berjalan kearah lorong kelas Kazune, disana banyak siswi yang berkumpul menyatakan selamat pada Kazune. Karin langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar menyapa dan bilang selamat pada Kazune dan memilih kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Pagi hari ini, Karin bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Bukan untuk belajar, tapi untuk persiapan kelulusan. Angin lembut menerpa wajah Karin, menggoyangkan ramputnya yang diikat twintail.

Sesampai di halte, Karin dapat melihat siluet orang yang dicintainya, Kujyou Kazune. Kazune tampak menunggu bus dibarisan paling depan, Karin menghampiri Kazune dan menyapa.

"Pagi, Kazune," senyum mengembang diwajah Karin.

"Pagi. Kamu Karin, 'kan? Dari kelas 9-C?" tanya Kazune, Karin mengangguk.

"Kudengar, Kazune masuk peringkat 3 UN, ya? Selamat, ya!" ujar Karin ceria.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Setelah itu hening. Masing-masing dari Karin dan Kazune enggan memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Tidak lama, bus pun datang. Didalam bus Karin dan Kazune duduk berdekatan, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, hening menyeliputi mereka.

Tidak tahan, Karin memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"K-Kazune nanti mau masuk SMA mana?"

"Entahlah... Tapi aku mendapat beasiswa ke London. Dan setelah acara kelulusan, aku akan segera berangkat ke sana."

 _DEG_.

"Kalau Karin mau masuk SMA mana?"

"Err... belum tau juga, aku nggak punya otak encer seperti Kazune, jadi agak sulit memilih SMA nanti. Hehehe," nada canggung masih terdengar dari mulut Karin.

"Begitu?"

"Hehe... SMA nanti, aku nggak bisa ketemu Kazune lagi, dong?" kali ini nada Karin terdengar sedih.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kazune. Karin terdiam, mencoba menahan tangis dan nada kecewanya. Selama itu juga, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Sekitar 17 menit waktu yang ditempuh bus itu untuk sampai di halte dekat Sakura Gaoka Junior High School. Karin dan Kazune berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada percakapan, sementara Karin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sekitar seminggu lagi, Karin akan memulai _school live_ dengan jadwal yang baru. Dan sekitar seminggu lagi, Karin akan berpisah dengan Kazune.

Orang yang Karin kagumi sekaligus teman sebangku yang Karin benci sewaktu kelas 1 dulu -akan pergi ke London. Teman sebangku yang dulu sering membantu Karin ketika ada materi yang belum Karin pahami.

"Hm, kalau Kazune pindah ke London nanti, nggak ada lagi yang membantuku mengerjakan pr Fisika dong?" canda Karin, namun ada keseriusan didalamnya.

"Padahal Fisika itu mudah. Minta tolong saja pada Miyon, Michi, atau kakak mu."

"Fisika itu sulit tau! Iya deh, yang pintar mah beda," ledek Karin.

"Disaat kesulitan, cobalah memandang langit," nasihat Kazune.

"Hm? Memangnya dilangit ada apa?"

"Pasti akan terlihat sekumpulan awan." Kazune tersenyum jahil.

"Kazune! Aku nanyanya serus juga!"

"Hahaha."

Karin tertawa namun air matanya juga ikut keluar, yang keluar tidak banyak, namun cukup untuk meredakan emosi. Disaat itu pun, Kazune baru menyadari kalau Karin menyukainya. Ide jahil muncul di otaknya Kazune.

"Hm, Karin suka sama Kazune, ya?" goda Kazune.

"Apaan sih?! Nggak kok!"

"Tuh, marah. Berarti 'iya'"

Pipi Karin memerah.

"Disaat kesulitan, cobalah memandang langit. Karna seperti biasa, disini ku selalu mendengarkan cerita-ceritamu. Kita tak akan pernah sendirian." nasihat Kazune lagi.

"..." dalam hati Karin bertanya, _Kenapa harus terus memandang langit?_

Seakan membaca pikiran Karin, Kazune berkata, "Karena ditempat yang jauhpun, langit luas akan terus membentang."

"..." Karin menatap mata Kazune. Dalam hati Karin bertanya lagi, _terus apa hubungannya sama langit?_

"Meskipun aku berada ditempat yang jauh, langit tetap terbentang luas -terhubung dengan kota tempat kita lahir. Meskipun sekarang kita berpisah, aku pasti ada di sisimu."

Kazune juga menatap mata Karin dalam diam. Wajah Karin kembali memerah. Sementara Karin masih terdiam mem-blushing, Kazune berjalan melewati Karin. Jalanan berlapis aspal yang tehubung dengan gerbang masuk sekolah. Jalan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon sakura.

Sambil terseyum, Kazune melambaikan tangan kearah Karin. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan di depan wajah Kazune.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Kazune dan berjalan lebih dulu kekelasnya. Karin membalas lambaian tangan Kazune dan berjalan ke perpustakaan, sekedar menyapa Miyon yang membaca buku _pcycologi_ di pojokan.

Sekali lagi, waktu yang sama terus-menerus mengalir. Meninggalkan kenangan dan menambah pengalaman. Karena apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak akan pernah sendirian.

* * *

~TAMAT~

* * *

A/N:

Iya, ini sudah tamat. Tapi kalau ada yang _request_ BAB 2 nya akan Author buatkan^^ tapi kalo gak ada yaudah TT

Hmm, maaf ya fic 666 _(Kamichama Karin)_ dan My Story and Companions _(Vocaloid)_ belum sempat Author update. Ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya _(salah satunya males)_ tapi tetap aku lanjut kok. Dan buat yang _request_ fanfic, mohon sabar ya!

Oh ya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tooku ni Ite Mo-JKT48. Saia jg g ngerti kenapa bisa bikin fic kaya gni. Yang penting hepii...

 _(Jujur, pas bagian dialog pake lirik lagunya tuh... engh!Maksa -,-_ _")_


	2. Stay

Title: Stay

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

Chara: Karin, Kazune

 **WARNING! EDITED!**

Gaje, OON, Typo(s), Fanfic unyu buatan Author, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diplesetkan) sempurna, dll. Waspadalah~waspadalah~

Tidak dianjurkan untuk membaca chapter 'Stay' kalau tidak ingin gambaran tentang 'Tooku ni Ite Mo' hancur -_-"

* * *

 **Karin's POV**

Hari demi hari berlanjut. Musim semi pun telah kembali. Segala manis dan pahit dalam kehidupan telah dikecap oleh hati ini.

Lalu, menikung dan ditikung... ya, itu juga bagian dalam perjalanan. Tapi perjalanan apa yang aku lalui? Entahlah. Selama masih ada jalan aku akan terus melangkah melawati jalan tersebut.

Konyol memang. "Berjalan tanpa tujuan" mungkin lebih mendeskripsikan perjalananku saat ini. Tapi, andaikan kau bertanya, "Apa tujuan hidup, mu?" Entahlah.

Sejujurnya aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan yang sekarang. Saat masuk SMA aku mendapatkan banyak teman, juga beberapa candaan saat kami berkumpul bersama. Aku ingat ketika Himeka bercerita padaku ketika dia melihat berita seorang anak menderita tumor.

"Eh, Karin, tau nggak? Katanya ada anak kecil menderita tumor segede telor onta!" kata Himeka polos.

"Telor onta?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya! Gede banget 'kan?"

"Emang onta punya telor?"

"Heh? Iya kali! Dimana-mana 'mah onta bertelor."

"Hah? Setau aku onta melahirkan?" Lirihku pelan dengan wajah shock. Himeka termenung sejenak.

"Oh, iya! Kepala onta! Kok telor onta sih? Hehehe... maaf Karin," seru Himeka dengan wajah _innocent_.

Hahaha. Aku suka tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat hal itu. Ekhem, _back to the topic._ Walaupun masa-masa SMA ku cukup -bahkan sangat- menyenangkan, tetap saja aku merasa ada yang kurang. Apa ya? Apakah cinta? Entahlah, aku 'kurang' tertarik dengan hal cinta-cintaan.

Kalian bertanya, lalu hubunganku dengan Kazune? Hm, selama ini aku hanya mengaguminya, tidak lebih. Ketika acara kelulusan SMP pun, kami tidak jadian. Jadi tidak bisa disebut pacaran 'kan? Ya 'kan?

Hari ini hari kelulusan di Sakura Gaoka High School. Ya, SMA pun aku hanya menyebrang ke SMA Sakura Gaoka, atau lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Seiei Gakuen.

Hari ini juga aku mendapat berita dari kepala sekolah bahwa aku...,

"Hanazono Karin."

"Ya, pak Kirio?" Aku cukup tegang. Pertama kalinya aku dipanggil oleh kepsek bermarga Karasuma itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau..."

Keringat menjulur dipelipisku, etdah ni kepsek bikin tegang aja. Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak lulus? Oh NOOOO.

"Bahwa kau..."

 _Please, don't say..._ do'a ku dalam hati.

"Kamu..."

 _Please, don't say..._

"Kamu mendapat beasiswa kuliah di London!" Seru pak Kirio lalu membenarkan kacamatanya senang.

"Hah~ sudah kuduga. Eh?"

"Selamat ya, Hanazono Karin."

"Aaa... Makasih, Kirio-sensei!" Kirio hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Singkat cerita aku pulang dan bersiap untuk pergi keLondon. Sebenarnya aku juga binggung kenapa aku bisa mendapat beasiswa ke London. Padahal seingatku prestasiku tidak terlalu bagus di kelas, salahku sendiri belum melihat urutan nilai UN dan nilai Ijazah. Alasannya? Rasa malas ini menghantui. Hihi.

Keesokannya setelah sarapan, aku berangkat ke bandara diantar oleh kedua orang tuaku. Setelah berpelukan dan mendapat beberapa pantangan dari Ayah dan Ibu aku berangkat ke London.

Rasanya senang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang istimewa menantiku disana. Ohya, Kazune juga mendapat beasiswa ke London 'kan sewaktu SMP? Apa aku bisa bertemu Kazune dikampus nanti? Entahlah.

Now, London Karin is coming!

* * *

Didalam pesawat, aku menyetel MP3 player berwarna orange dan earphone berwarna putih yang manyantel ditelinga. Aku memutar lagu "Stay" - Miley Cyrus. Aku melirik kearah kananku -melihat siapa yang duduk disampingku, seorang Ibu-Ibu berusia sekitar 40 tahun.

Aku kembali memalingkan kepala ke arah kiri -menatap jendela pesawat. Lirik-lirik lagu "Stay" yang diputar mp3ku seakan masuk dan melekat diotakku sendiri.

Aku melihat jam tangan buatan Swiss hadiah dari Ayah dan Ibu saat pesta _Sweet Seventeen,_ jarum panjang dan pendek berkolaborsi menunjukkan pukul 10:54 sedangkan jarum tipis berwarna silver yang menunjukkan unit tekecil dalam waktu terus berputar.

 _Waktu di Tokyo dan London berbeda 8 jam, berarti... di London sekarang jam 2:54 pagi! Wow,_ batin ku.

Sambil menunggu pesawat lepas landas, aku tidur dan berharap tidak ada kesialan di hari pertama masuk kampus ataupun ketika masuk apartemen nanti.

Perjalanan nyaris setengah hari membuatku sangat lelah. Tidur di dalam pesawat dalam keadaan duduk hanya sekedar menghilangkan kantuk akibat bangun terlalu pagi -bukan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Aku turun dari pesawat dan segera mengantri mengambil barang bawaan. Setelah selesai mengambil tas, aku membeli kopi di mesin minuman otomatis dan berjalan keluar bandara, memesan taksi dan berangkat mencari apartemen terdekat dengan kampus.

Sesampai di "calon" apartemen, aku segera memesan kamar dan menuju kamar apartemen yang sudah dipesannya. _Kamar no. 606, nomornya serem amat,_ batin ku lagi.

Tepat setelah aku membawa semua koper dan tas yang dibawa ke dalam kamar, aku mulai merapihkan seluruh ruangan apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Setelah selesai beres-beres, mandi, dan menghubungi kedua ortu ku di Tokyo, aku segera tetidur -lelah. Kira-kira tiga hari lagi aku akan masuk ke Universitas ternama yang dibilang oleh Kirio-sensei. Ah, aku tidak sabar.

Apa? Nama kampusnya? Author gak tau(?).

Hari pertama masuk kampus sudah tiba. Sekarang statusku benar-benar menjadi mahasiswi. Sejenak sebelum masuk gerbang, aku menatap langit.

Ah~ akhirnya kita memandang langit yang sama, Kazune.

Walaupun kebenarannya langit tetaplah satu dan saling terhubung, tapi tetap saja langit yang selama ini kami pandang berbeda. Setelah ini, aku pasti bisa bertemu Kazune.

Entah apa yang membuatku mempunyai insting seperti itu, hah, mungkin hanya karena kangen. Hei! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apakah salah jika aku kangen?

Aku berjalan melewati gerbang, tiba-tiba saja...

PUK!

"Aww!"

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terkena... aku melihat benda asing baru saja mengenai jidatku. Bola tenis?

"Huh, rese. Siapa sih yang mainin?!"

Teriakku refleks -menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Mungkin banyak orang di kampus ini yang tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, jadi mereka semua menatapku binggung (atau karena aku terlihat mencolok?).

"Oh, _a'm sorry_! Apa kau melihat bolaku?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam keungguan dan mata _crimson_ meghampiriku sambil memegang raket tenis. Dia sangat cantik, seperti bidadari. Ah, tidak. Mungkin dia salah satu dari 9 _muse_. Tapi karna terlanjur kesal, aku jawab,

"Tuh, disituh," jawabku rada nggak ikhlas, menunjuk antara dua pot tanaman hias di pintu gerbang.

"Oke, terimakasih." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku.

Cih, gak punya rasa bersalah! Tapi tidak lama dia kembali sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap wajah -dahi ku yang mungkin agak memerah.

"Maaf, bola ini mengenai dahimu ya? Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Btw, aku Rika dari fakultas akuntasi, kalau kamu?"

Bahasa Inggris nya lancar, sepertinya dia orang Inggris tulen, dilihat dari wajahnya juga terihat gaya orang Barat.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku Karin dari fakultas farmasi." Sebenarya aku masih kesal...

"Farmasi? Wah, pacarku juga dari fakultas farmasi! Siapa tau kalian cocok dan menjadi teman baik?" Kata Rika ceria. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi kalau ngebahas soal pacar.

"Semoga saja. Em, aku duluan ya Rika, aku ada janji." Bohong sih...

"Oke, tapi nanti pas istirahat ketemuan di kantin B ya!"

"Sip." Udah ah, buruan ke kelas. Diluar mulu sudah banyak mahasiswa ramai, udara dingin pula! Aaaa Aku ingin pulaaaang (ke Tokyo).

Jam istirahat aku dengan santai berjalan ke kantin B. Huh, hari pertama udah ospek aja. Tapi dijalan aku sudah bertemu Rika lebih dulu.

"He um, Karin? Eh, Karin 'kan?"

"Iya.. Rikaaa..."

"Oh, hehe, maaf, aku agak susah menghafal nama orang yang baru dikenal."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, ayo, katanya mau ke kantin?"

Aku udah nggak marah lagi kok ke Rika, lagi pula dia orangnya friendly banget, dari pada nggak ada teman di hari pertama, ya, nggak? Tapi entah kenapa, mood ku tiba-tiba memburuk.

Rika celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang, mungkin pacarnya. Tiba-tiba Rika menggerutu.

"Duuh, kemana sih orang itu? Kebiasaan deh, telat mulu!"

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa kecil melihat Rika menggerutu seperi Nyonya Besar yang mencari anaknya.

"Nah, itu dia! Kazune!"

DEG

Siapa? Tadi Rika bilang siapa? Kazune? Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja aku salah dengar, lagi pula Kazune tidak hanya si Kujyou itu saja 'kan?

"Oh, yo! Rika! Maaf aku telat, Senior tidak mau melepaskanku." Seorang pria datang menghampiri kami, tubuhnya tegap, walaupun terkesan cuek dia adalah seorang yang perhatian. Dia adalah...

"Alasan! Kamu 'kan memang langganan terlambat!" ujar Rika.

Kujyou Kazune.

"Kazune...?" Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya.

"Lho? Karin?" Kazune terlihat kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kazune -dengan bahasa Jepang. Rika yang sepertinya tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang langsung terdiam binggung.

"Kuliah lah."

"Iya, tau, namanya juga kampus."

"Siapa bilang pasar?"

"..."

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Rika.

"Iya, Karin teman SMP ku dulu. Sejak masuk SMA 'kan aku sudah pindak ke London," jelas Kazune.

"Ooh... jadi, Karin, ini pacarku! Kalian satu jurusan kan? Tapi kenapa tidak ketemu?" Tanya Rika lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar..."

"Udah yuk, duduk. Karin, aku traktir ya? Kamu 'kan teman pertamaku di kampus," kata Rika. Aku meng-iya-kan sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya dalam hati aku menangis. Entah mengapa hati ini menagis. Rasanya sesak, seperti ditikam ribuan jarum kecil yang ketika sudah dalam baru terasa menyakitkan.

Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa aku merasakan hal ini? Masa sih aku cemburu? Ya, mungkin aku cemburu pada Rika karna sudah punya pacar, sedangkan aku jomblo.

Makan berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Rika dan Kazune bercanda mesra sekali, aku jadi _envy_...

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke kampus, jadwalku dari hari Senin sampai Kamis, sedangkan Jumat sampai Minggu aku libur. Di pintu gedung pertama aku melihat Kazune berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Hah...hah... Morning, Karin," sapa Kazune.

"Morning. Lho? Rika mana?" Tanya ku basa-basi, sebenarnya aku sedang dia tidak ada disini.

"Tadi malam Rika SMS, katanya hari ini dia nggak ada jadwal. Nanti selesai ngampus kita diajak ke cafe punya teman Rika mau nggak?"

"Un, ya, boleh!" Aku menampilkan senyum - _bohong-_ terbaikku.

"Hem, hari ini bareng ya!"

"Ayo!" Sambil berjalan kami mengobrol, membicarakan ini itu.

 _Well, senang rasanya mendengar suaramu._

"By the way, apa kabar Karin?"

"Baru juga ketemu kemarin sudah nanyain kabar aja. Baik kok, hehehe."

 _Ku harap kamu juga baik-baik saja._

"Maksudku, selama kamu di Tokyo. Aku kangen sama Michi, Jin juga."

 _Dan jika kau penasaran..._

"Ciye. Aku baik, mereka baik, kami masih sering main di taman kalau _weekend_ , di taman kota misalnya." Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

 _Aku kesepian disini malam ini._

"Hm, si Kuga masih cengeng?" Tanga Kazune sambil tersenyum geli mengenang flashback nya dengan Jin dan Michi.

"Dia udah SMA Kazune, sekarang dia kuliah di Universitas Tokyo," jelas ku.

"Wow. Kalau Yii-san dan Sakurai-san?" Tanya Kazune lagi.

"Miyon kembali ke negaranya -Korea, kalau Yuki entahlah."

"Hahaha. Mereka masih pacaran? Mereka dulu lucu banget kalau lagi berantem."

"Entah ya? Aku males kalau ngomongin soal pacar."

"Ooh... berarti Karin jomblo ya? Jaman jomblo?" Goda Kazune.

"APAAN SIIIH?"

 _Dan waktu terus berputar..._

Hari ini waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Kami berjalan dan mengobrol di kantin bersama. Nanti sore, kami akan bertemu Rika lagi di cafe. Ah, aku jadi teringat. Kazune dan Rika 'kan pacaran. Waktu telah menghipnotis ku.

Ah, andai aku punya satu permintaan, akan ku pinta kau disisiku.

Bell pulang berdering. Aku pulang ke apartemen, mandi lalu memakai baju santai, setelah itu berjalan ke alamat cafe yang Kazune bilang.

...

Ya, tak dapat ku pungkiri. Aku mencintaimu.

"Hai! G'afternoon Karin." Rika dan Kazune menunggu didepan cafe sambil bercanda mesra disana, latar bangunan cafe bergaya Victorian dipadu langit sore yang jingga dan semilir angin menerbangkan rambut Rika. Pemandangan yang indah, namun menyesakkan dada.

"G'afternoon Rika." _Facesmile_ ku perlihatkan pada mereka. "Kenapa kalian menunggu diluar? Udara musim semi masih dingin, lho!"

"Gak' enak lah kalau nggak barengan, lagian kita santai kok. Ya 'kan Kazune?"

"Iya."

Dan kau tau Kazune? Aku semakin mencintaimu. Lebih dari sewaktu hari kelulusan saat masih SMP.

Keesokannya dikampus, aku tidak bertemu Kazune atau pun Rika. Sepertinya hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal.

Hah. Hari ini tidak melihat wajah Kazune, rasanya tidak ada yang berubah. Kemarin aku sempat berfikir bahwa aku dan Kazune bisa melakukan pendekatan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu. It gets harder...everyday.

Katakan kau cinta padaku. Katakan kau semakin menyukaiku lebih dari sebelumnya. Hah. Konyol. Maafkan aku karena telah memilih jalan ini.

Mungkin, aku kan pulang. Tapi jika kau memintaku, aku takkan pergi lagi. I will stay.

Kamis nya Rika datang menghampiriku mengajak ke perpustakaan bersama. Tapi aku coba untuk menolaknya. Dan ketika pulang ngampus aku melihat Kazune menungguku di depan gerbang, lagi-lagi aku coba menghindar. Walaupun aku tau ini yang selama ini aku tunggu, tapi itu hanya penantian yang sia-sia.

Untuk sesaat saja, kucoba hidup tanpamu. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mataku, aku merasa hampa. Kami-sama, kokoro ini lelagh.

Malam hari langit London penuh dengan bintang, ku coba pandangi bintang. Pikiranku konyol. Aku berharap kau juga memandangi bintang-bintang. Khayalanku pun merasa dekat, seakan aku bisa kudengar kau berkata

"I need You."

Dan kamu tau? Aku nggak ingin kehilangan kamu. Dan jika harus kupilih, aku akan memilihmu. Jadi tinggallah, janganlah pergi. _Cause my heart would stop without..._

 _...you._

* * *

~TAMAT~

* * *

Readers: ...

Author:...

Readers: _*mukul meja*_ apa-apaan ini? Jelaskan Author!

Author: O-oke, sa-sabar. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karna ceritanya melenceng dari BAB 'Tooku ni Ite Mo' . Dan kenapa akhirnya jadi kayak gini? Ya saya juga gak tau... _(lha?)_ Ini cuma coretan yang saya bikin dalam waktu setengah jam, jadi maaf kalau gaje.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini saya memang sempat galau tapi karna ada yang review lagi "Request BAB 2 dong!" Saya jadi semangat lagi. Sebenarnya sama kaya Stay, Tooku ni Ite Mo juga saya buat kurang dari setengah jam. Makannya sampe ada yang bilang kalau ceritanya kependekan dan alurnya kencang. _Hontouni gomennasai~_

Oh ya, fic 666 mungkin akan saya lanjut habis Lebaran, itupun kalau saya ingat. Makannya ingatkan saya terus ya ;)

Minal 'aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat Hari Lebaran bagi yang merayakan~

 _Btw, saya dimaafin gak nih?_


End file.
